


The Revelation

by vampadi



Series: Destructive Hatred [2]
Category: Dharmakshetra (TV), Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013), सूर्यपुत्र कर्ण | Suryaputra Karn (TV)
Genre: Angst, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Revealation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampadi/pseuds/vampadi
Summary: finally Draupadi let her secret out, well some of it





	The Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> the Epilogue of the story Destructive Hatred.

After Ashwamedha it was time to offer respect to the departed near and dear ones. People of Hastinapura circled to the pyre and started offering their respect taking each of their relative’s name. After each one’s offering they pyre got extinguished and its lightened again for next person. After all the people came royal family. Kunti was first of them, After taking name of everyone she finaly took name of her deceased son Karna and his 9 sons including Sarvadaman. It was hard to not cry in the moment for pandavas. After every one of the royal family showed their respect it was time for Draupadi. Slowly with shaking feet she came near the pyre. She took name of her father, brothers and five sons. The fire didn’t extinguished after that as if she missed out someone.  
“Putri show respect to Karna.After all she was elder brother of your husbands” Kunti said. Draupadi sighed, she was going to make a mistake but she forgot she still could show respect without revealing the relation between them. But as she showed respect to Karna the fire still was there. Now there was a whisper among the crowd, whom did Queen still missing out. Even Draupadi was confused now.  
“Panchali” its time to tell the truth. Krishna stepped before her.  
“But how could I Vasudev?” Draupadi didn’t wonder how Krishna knew about her secret but she was shocked he wanted that to be out in front of everyone. “How I can accept something so shameful? I would lose the respect in everryone’s eyes.”  
“Did your mother in law lose respect after admitting the truth about Karna?” Krishna said gravely. “Then you won’t either. But if you don’t you can’t remove suspicion from people’s eyes and your conscience won’t let you rest.”  
“Draupadi what secret Vasudev is talking about?” Yudhisthir asked. “Please let it be out, else we will dishonor the departed.”  
Other pandavas agreed too.  
Draupadi inhaled deeply. She knew one day she would have to let the secret be out but she didn’t expect the moment would arrive so soon. She was dreading it since the war ended.  
“Okay.” Draupadi nodded. “I know you all won’t see me in the same way after today, but i can’t carry the secret anymore. I haven’t still showed honor to a person, my son Sarvadaman” She was shaking as she uttered the name. The sabha was silent for a moment.  
“Sarvadaman? But he was bhrata Karna’s son” Arjun uttered.  
“Wait we heard he was an illegitimate son of bhrata Karna” Bheem said “whose mother is unknown.”  
“Draupadi what is happening?” Yudhisthir frowned.  
“Yes you all heard it right. Sarvadaman was Karna and my son, which is why he never revealed his mother’s name” Draupadi tried hard that her voice doesn’t shake too much.  
“Putri what you are saying? How could you do that?” Kunti was too shocked to even react.  
Draupadi was silent. She looked at Krishna.  
“I am sorry Panchali it was your choice to make so now you would have to face this by yourself.” Krishna left from there.  
“We demand an answer Draupadi” Yudhisthir commanded.  
Draupadi sighed and started. “Mata Kunti ordered my division among all her sons so by that logic Karna too was my husband.”  
“Wait you knew Karna was my son?” Kunti was shocked.  
“Yes I heard you talking to uncle Vidura in Hastinapura right after my marriage.” Draupadi said keeping her head down.  
“And you never told us anything?” Nakul Sahahadev asked together.  
“It would have made things complicated. If Dharmraj came to know he would have offered throne to Karna and Karna would have given throne to Kaurava friends.” Draupadi tried to justify it.  
“So you never told it to him either” Arjun sounded hurt.  
Draupadi shook her head.  
“So all you did to be queen yourself” Kunti smiled bitterly “I can’t blame you after all I did the same”  
“But what about your affair? When did it start?” Yudhisthir asked again.  
“When Arjun went to exile for 12 years. The year meant for Arjun I was alone, and then I met him. He wanted me too. And it just happened” Draupadi kept her head low. There was a chaos among the crowd.  
“It was when Prativindhya was a toddler right? That’s when you got pregnant with Sarvadaman?” Kunti asked.  
“Yes.” Draupadi paused “I couldn’t keep him with me so I had to abandon him but Karna took him with himself”  
“You are really my daughter in law.” Kunti remarked.  
“So that’s it?”Yudhisthir asked.  
“No we met again when another year meant for Arjun came. I was pregnant with Bheem’s son then. He took a toddler Sarvadaman to me and in the tapovan I was living in a hut in Arjun’s years we lived together for sometimes. But I knew it couldn’t go on. Bheem could have come anytime as my labor was nearing. Then next time Arjun would have been back too. So I had to end things with him.” Draupadi finally revealed her secret.  
There was a long silence. The crowd left. So did other family members. Only pandavas was there. The sacrificial pyre had extinguished taking the truth with it.  
“If you had told us the truth our brother would have been here” said Yudhisthir. “And he would have been your husband too” Arjun added.  
“We can’t forgive you for this Draupadi” Yudhisthir said. “From now on you would remain the queen and our wife before the world. But we won’t have husband-wife relationship anymore” said all the pandavas together.  
“This is the punishment you deserve” Yudhisthir said.  
“Wait but I have been already punished.” Draupadi almost chocked to say the rest. “No no that was just a nightmare.” She reminded herself. “There is no more secret, nothing happened that night on that hillock” All the time she kept telling herself this. “Nothing happened between Duryodhan and me” she again told herself. That is how she was consoling herself after that traumatic night that she almost started believing it. Till she was alive she won’t let it know to anyone else.  
“Draupadi we know you have endured a lot, so we are not questioning on your affair with Karna. Because have we known we would happily took Karna as one of your husband. And Sarvadaman would be another of upapandavas. But your silence ruined the chance so you must be punished for that” Yudhisthir said.  
Punishment. That’s what Duryodhan said in that hillock too. He punished her with forceful sex and now pandavas punishing her by denying her sex, all because she had sex with Karna in secret. It is funny how all the men are driven by sex.  
“I accept” Draupadi said. “Till I die we won’t have any physical relationship with my husbands. I will live life of an aesthetic from now.”  
Pandavas left the place and Draupadi looked at sky. “You must be very happy now prince Duryodhan. Finally your enemy is finished” She said to her enemy. Now there was no hatred in her anymore , only emptiness that would last till she lived.


End file.
